Caught Out There
by Cybella
Summary: After his match, Kofi and his friends go to a club. There, he meets his sub who's running away from an abusive ex-boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

2008

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and it's a ten man tag match and your main event."

"Flesh in Gear" by CKY blares through the arena.

"Introducing first, from St. Louis Missouri weighing at 240 pounds, Randy Orton."

Randy came out to boos from the WWE universe. He smirked and went inside the ring. "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold comes on.

"Introducing his tag-team partners, first from London England and being accompanied by Velvet Sky, weighing at 256 pounds, Jake Green."

Jake and Velvet came out to boos as well. They shared a kiss and got into the ring as well. "Let it Roll" by Divide the Day comes on.

"At a combined weight of 430 pounds, Cody Rhodes and being accompanied to the ring by Angelina Love, Christian."

Christian and Angelina came out to a mixed reaction and got into the ring. "Papercut" by Linkin Park comes on.

"Last from Chicago Illinois, being accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Smith, weighing at 236 pounds CM Punk."

CM Punk and Chelsea came out to mixed reactions as well. They walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"And their opponents."

A gong went off and the lights went off. The titantron lights up and "Rest in Peace" begins to play.

"First, from Death Valley, weighing at 310 pounds, the Undertaker."

The Undertaker came out to the loudest cheers. He walked down the ramp towards the ring. He stopped at the end of the ramp and raised his hands, turning the lights back on. He then took his hat off, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Are We Cuttin'" by Pastor Troy comes on.

"His tag team partners, first being accompanied to the ring by Madison Rayne, from West Newberry Massachusetts weighing at 250 pounds, Matt Brekenridge."

Matt and Madison came out to cheers as well. They slapped hands with the fans and stood next to the Undertaker. "Out of my Mind" by B.O.B. comes on.

"At a combined weight of 428 pounds and being accompanied to the ring by the Woman's Champion Eve Torres, they are the tag team champions Kofi Kingston and J.T.G."

Kofi, Eve, and J.T.G. came out to loud cheers as well and stood next to Matt. "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold blares through the arena.

"Last, from Miami Florida, weighing at 215 pounds, he is the ECW champion, Brian Kendrick."

Brian came out to a mixed reaction. All five got onto the ring apron. CM Punk and JTG got into the ring and the referee called for the bell. CM Punk got into JTG's face and slapped him. JTG slapped him back and they both locked up. After a moment, JTG pulled CM Punk into a corner of the ring and caught him with a clothesline.

He pulled Punk out of the corner and caught him with a neck breaker. He went for the cover but got a two count. JTG dragged Punk to his group's corner and Kofi tagged himself in. Kofi kicked Punk in the stomach and JTG went onto the apron. The referee told Kofi to get Punk out of the corner. Kofi did that and Punk kicked Kofi in the stomach. He dragged Kofi to his group's corner and kicked Kofi multiple times before the ref pulled him back.

While Punk distracted the ref, Cody and Jake started choking Kofi. Kofi's team was trying to get the ref's attention towards what Punk's group was doing but, that didn't work. The ref restored order and Punk pulled Kofi towards the center of the ring for a cover but got a one count.

Punk pulled Kofi up by his dreads, ignoring the ref's orders to let go. He clothes lined Kofi and posed for a moment, getting loud boos from the WWE universe. He didn't know Kofi got up until he turned around and got hit with the "Trouble in Paradise". Kofi went for the cover and got a two count. Kofi picked Punk up and knocked him down. He for the "Boom Drop" but Punk rolled out of the way and tagged Randy in.

Kofi and Randy battle for awhile trading blow after blow. Randy threw Kofi to the ropes, unknowingly letting the Undertaker tag himself in. Kofi kicked Randy in the stomach then moved out of the way. The Undertaker got into the ring and knocked Randy down. Then he knocked Punk, Christian, Cody, and Jake off the ring apron. The crowd cheered loudly. Randy got up along with his teammates and ganged up on the Undertaker.

Kofi, Brian, Matt, and JTG got into the ring and began to fight the other team. The fight spilled to the outside of the ring with the Undertaker and Randy the only ones in the ring fighting. Angelina, Velvet, Chelsea, Madison, and Eve moved away from the fighting, only to get into a fight themselves. Brian jumped onto the ring apron. The Undertaker tagging him in and Brian got into the ring and fought with Randy.

He kicked Randy in the stomach and went for "Sliced Bread" but Randy maneuvered out of the way. Randy went for an R.K.O. but Brian got out the way. Brian clothes lined Randy and pulled Randy up. He went for "Sliced Bread" again, but Randy caught in a backbreaker. The WWE universe booed loudly as Randy stomped on Brian. He went for a cover, but got a two count.

Randy pulled Brian up and went for an R.K.O. but got pushed away. Randy turned around to a "Trouble in Paradise" by Kofi. Randy got up tried to knock Kofi down but Kofi ducked and executed "S.O.S." for the three count. "Out of my Mind" blares through the arena.

"Here are your winners, the Undertaker, Matt Brekenridge, the ECW champion Brian Kendrick, and the tag team champions Kofi Kingston and JTG."

Madison and Eve got into the ring. Madison hugged Matt while Kofi, JTG, and Brian posed on the turnbuckle. Angelina and Velvet helped up Jake and Christian, who were lying on the ground. Randy's team slinked to backstage as the WWE universe cheered Kofi's team. All five got out of the ring and went backstage. The Undertaker and Brian went to their locker rooms. JTG and Kofi were walking back to theirs.

"That was fun." Said JTG

Kofi snickered.

"Yes it was."

"Kofi, JTG."

Kofi and JTG turned around to see Matt Brekenridge running towards them.

"What up?"

"The guys and I were thinking of going to a club. You want to come with us?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Around 9:00."

"We'll be there."

Matt nodded and went back to his locker room. Kofi and JTG walked to theirs and got ready.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kofi and JTG met up with Matt Brekenridge, the Hardy Boyz, Christian, The Undertaker, Brian Kendrick, Jake Green, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Jillian Hall, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Mickie James, and Eve Torres at the club "Arizona Paradise".

"Why do they call this place "Arizona Paradise" if we're in Pensacola Florida?" asked Eve

"Who knows."

They walked into the club and got into the V.I.P. section.

"Where's John MIckie?" ask Taker

"He sick with a cold. He didn't want me to get sick as well." She said

Taker nodded as Kofi and Matt Brekenridge got up.

"We're going to get some drinks. Do ya'll want anything?" asked Kofi

Everybody gave their drink orders and Kofi and Matt B. went to the bar.

"How's the family?" asked Kofi

"Good. The girls are getting big. Madison and I are doing great."

"That's good. Madison didn't want to come?"

"No. she doesn't like clubs that much."

Kofi and Matt Brekenridge made it to the bar and told the bartender the drink orders. As they wait for the drinks, they looked around the club. People were dancing to a remix of Flo Rida's "Right Round". There were a few girls dancing on stage. Kofi was staring at one girl in particular. She was very beautiful.

Her hair was short and cropped into a mini mohawk. (Look in my profile for the picture. Her name is Raven Taylor.) She had the skin of warm, rich melted chocolate. She looked athletic but had curves in the right places. Kofi came out his stupor when he felt a smack on his head. He stared at Matt with a "what the fuck?" look on his face.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Are the drinks ready?" asked Kofi

"Almost, and it's not nothing if it caught your attention for the last five minutes."

"Fine. I was looking at one of the girls on stage."

Matt looked at the women on stage.

"They are cute."

"Don't you have a sub?"

"I can look but not touch. I wouldn't cheat."

The two grabbed the drinks with the help of another bartender and walked back towards the V.I.P. section. As Kofi walked towards the stairs, he locked eyes with the woman on stage that he had been staring at. He felt something stir inside of him. She smiled shyly at Kofi and Kofi smiled back at her.

"Kofi, you coming?"

"Yeah."

Kofi nodded at the woman and went upstairs. He and Matt handed out the drinks.

"What took so long?" asked Jillian

"Kofi here was staring at a female." Said Matt

The group chuckled as Kofi blushed.

"Did you have to say that?" asked Kofi

"Yes. Yes I did."

Everybody drinked their shots and "Vibrate" by Petey Pablo and Rasheeda came on. Jillian got up, grabbed JTG and went onto the dance floor. The others followed, chuckling at Jillian's antics.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The whole group walked downstairs to the first floor. They saw JTG and Jillian on the dance floor. Each of the couples in the group went to the dance floor. The Undertaker stood as the bar, looking around incase trouble started. Matt Brekenridge stood beside him, as well. He was on his phone texting Madison.

Mickie, The Hardy Boys, Eve, and Brian were on the dance floor as well. Kofi walked around, looking for his sub. He didn't see her on stage and he was a little worried that she had already left. He was starting to give up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his sub.

"Looking for me?" she asked

"Yes."

"Stalker much?"

Kofi's eyes widened.

"I wasn't stalking you."

The girl chuckled.

"I'm just playing."

The girl held out her hand.

"I'm Raven."

Kofi held on to her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Kofi."

"Back and Forth" by Aaliyah comes on.

"Do you want to dance?" Kofi asked

"Sure."

They made their way towards the dance floor and began to dance. Kofi kept Raven close to him while Raven began to grind on him. They didn't seem to notice the crowd watching them or the fact that they had applauded them once the song was over. Kofi and Raven stared into each others eyes for a moment before someone started yelling.

They both turned to a humongous man barreling towards them. He had a shaved head, a beard, and a evil glint in his eyes.

"Ezekiel." They both said.

They looked at each other.

"How do you know him?" they asked each other.

Soon Ezekiel stopped in front of them. He greeted Kofi with a polite smile and a hand shake before turning to Raven with a scowl on his face.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he asked her

Raven scoffed.

"I don't see how it's any of your business. We've broken up a long time ago. "

Ezekiel grabbed Raven by her arm.

"We're not broken up until I say we're broken up. You're my property."

Raven managed to get her arm away from Ezekiel.

"First of all, we're broken up, no matter what you say. Second of all, I'm no one's –"

Raven was cut off by Ezekiel smacking her on the face. He went to grab her, but was cut off by Kofi who moved Raven behind him.

"This has nothing to do with you Kofi." Ezekiel said

"It does when you're doing this in front of me." Kofi said

"Then leave." Ezekiel said "She needs to be dealt with."

"Can't let you do that."

Ezekiel growled lowly. He grabbed Kofi by the scruff of his shirt.

"Stay out of this."

He moved Kofi out of the way and went towards Raven. Before he could grab her, Kofi punched him. Ezekiel shook his head a little, then turned towards Kofi.

"Wrong move asshole."

"You're not going to disrespect a woman in front of me."

Ezekiel lunged toward Kofi and they began fighting. Raven and a lot of the patrons moved out of the way. Some of the guys there, tried to get Kofi and Ezekiel away from each other, but that didn't work. Soon, Brian, JTG, Christian. The Hardy Boys and Jake ran towards the commotion and saw that Kofi was fighting someone. They tried their hand in breaking up the fight and succeeded.

Ezekiel broke away and punched Brian, Jake, and JTG who were holding him back. He then punched Kofi on the face which leads to Kofi breaking away and punching him back. Suddenly, all of the guys started fighting. The women were screaming and running towards the exit. Raven stood there in shock. Eve and Jillian grabbed her and ran towards the bar.

"Raven, are you alright?" Jillian asked

Raven didn't say anything. it was like she was in a trance.

"Raven, talk to us." Eve said

Angelina, Velvet, and Evan ran towards the bar.

"Taker's got the car ready." Said Angelina

Eve and Jillian led Raven to the car. Angelina, Velvet, and Evan went to the fight. They saw Christian, Jake, Brian, JTG, the Hardy Boys, and now Chris Jericho holding Ezekiel and Kofi away from each other.

"Christian!"

Christian turn towards Angelina.

"Time to go. Taker's got the car."

Christian nodded and he, JTG, and Chris let go of Ezekiel long enough for Christian to punch Ezekiel and left with the group. They got into the car and Kofi sat next to Raven. Taker drove off just as the cops showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Taker dropped Kofi and Raven off at Kofi's house. Once inside, Kofi led Raven to the sofa. He went to the kitchen, got a glass of water and handed it to Raven. He sat down and watched as Raven took large sips of water.

"How do you Ezekiel?" Kofi asked

"He's my ex-boyfriend. We dated for three years. He was a gentleman at first, sweet and caring. Then the last year and a half, he started becoming possessive and abusive. At first, it was small. It didn't come out as much. I would brush it off and think nothing of it. As the months went on, I began to see more of this possessiveness and I confronted him on it.

"That's was when he slapped for the first time and told me to never talk back to him again. As time went on, he would find reasons to hit me and told me that I was useless. I couldn't satisfy him in the bedroom. He would belittle me in front of his friends. One time, he tried to pimp me out to them.

"The abuse had gotten worse. Black eyes, a split lip every other week, both of my arms were broken at one point or another. One time, he had broken both of my arms at the same time. By that time, I had enough. I packed up everything while he was gone and gotten my own apartment. I went back to give him the key and told him it was over. He was pissed. He gave me a black eye, but I got out before he could do anything else."

Kofi had a murderous look on his face. He got up and started pacing the living room floor. Raven put the glass on the table and stared at Kofi. He was breathing hard and moved his shoulders around. He looked every bit of an alpha male like Ezekiel was, but, with Kofi, it's more comforting. She knew Kofi would never hurt her.

"Ko – Master?"

Kofi stopped pacing and looked at Raven. He sat down and cupped Raven's face.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's not going to mess with you."

Raven nodded and Kofi kissed her. Raven kissed back, but Kofi pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven

"You're vulnerable right now. I'm not going to take advantage of that." Kofi said

"I want it."

Kofi shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to do that."

Raven sighed in resignation.

"I have a question." Said Raven

Kofi turned to Raven.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Ezekiel?"

"I worked with him for the last four years."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"Not one thing. It's still kind of a shock."

Raven nodded.

"Well, I know how he really felt about me, so I was wondering if he was talking about me."

The clock chimed signaling it was 2 am.

"It's late. Why don't you stay the night? You take my bed and I'll take the couch." Said Kofi

Raven hesitated for a moment. Should she go back to her empty apartment where she knows Ezekiel will find her or she stay in the warmth of her new found master.

"Yes."

Kofi led Raven to his room. The room was beautiful. The color of the room was a warm rich brown, like chocolate. There was a big dresser in the corner of the room, a huge California king bed in the middle of the room, and a medium size desk by a huge window. There were hardwood floors, a huge closet, and a decent sized bathroom. There were a few framed pictures of sunset drawings hanging on the wall.

"Did you draw these?" asked Raven

"Yeah. I like to draw on my down time."

"They're beautiful.

"Thanks."

Kofi gave Raven some clothes and she thanked him with a kiss. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. 30 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with her original clothes in her hand, folded. She put them on the dresser and went to find Kofi. She found him on the couch watching TV and sat next to him. She saw a pillow and blanket on the couch. Kofi wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

He began rubbing her arm, trying to bring some type of comfort. He then noticed that every time he over a certain area, Raven winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Raven hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"My arm is a little bruised from when Ezekiel grabbed me."

"Show me."

Raven showed him her arm. Kofi looked it over. He saw the slight fingerprints on her arm and rubbed them lightly. Raven shuddered slightly. He then looked her over, starting with her face. He saw a slight bruising on her face.

"I'm going to kill him."

"He's not worth it."

"Raven, he should've never put his hands on you."

Raven was about to argue, but stopped when she saw the look on Kofi's face. She knew better than to argue with him. Kofi continued to look Raven over, making sure he didn't miss anything. once he was finished, he pulled Raven into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him."


End file.
